The Seven Deadly Sins
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: It all started with a dream, and a lusty one at that. She was on him, and he was excited by her. Of course, none of this could actually happen, could it?
1. Chapter 1: Lust

Hehe I had to write the dream. I just had that idea. Anyways, I got this idea from my rp site, so the Jay was my inspiration. Thank you Ariel!

And finally, I want to thank Sarah Anderson for all of her moral support and cracking me up cause of all her ideas/

Please rate and review! I need ideas for next chapters! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything involved, cause if I did Darcy would end up with Peter forever, or maybe Jay : P, Jt would be alive and with Mia, and Liberty would mysteriously disappear.

* * *

_The girl standing in front of him was small, but definitely not super skinny. Her legs went on for miles, the lightly tanned skin hugging each of her curves just right. Jay didn't see her face, he didn't know who the girl- the woman in front of him was, but god, was she hot. Her long honey brown tresses cascaded down the back of the black and gold silk robe she was wearing, shining and curling down her back. She was wearing that black and gold silk rode that barely covered her ass, along with a pair of high heeled golden sandal-stilettos. Jay felt his mouth open as she pointed to a black chair right behind her, and then obediently sat down on the hard chair that her long, elegant fingers pointed to. "Jayson Hogart," she drawled seductively in an all too familiar voice, bending down to rub her smooth leg. Jay couldn't say anything back; all he could do was gape at her. He couldn't place her voice, but he recognized it from somewhere. All of a sudden, he was hyper aware of the leather whip thing she was holding in her hands. "You've been a bad boy," she continued, turning around and walked up to him. He couldn't see her face; the features were covered with her light hair. She straddled him and sat down on his lap, his body now aware that a very hot, very lusty, very naked girl was on his lap. She opened up her robe and unveiled a black lacy bra with matching underwear. "A very bad boy," she repeated huskily, drawing her finger down his cheek. He now saw the sparkling brown eyes and the cheeky smile on her face. "And you're about to be punished," she murmured, now sucking on his neck and unzipping his pants in one fluid motion. Jay's eyes widened as he recognized the girl on top of him who was now making him moan. She put a finger over his lips and traced it down his chest, and before he knew what was going on, he was hard. He had a boner because of this girl. She just laughed her airy laugh and continued kissing his neck harder, before moving on to his chest. Just as she was about to go lower, words formed. "Darcy Edwards."_

"Jay?" His eyes opened as soon as he heard the familiar rough voice calling his name. "Did you just?" And now he heard little controlled mirth in her voice. He groaned as he sat up and looked at her. That was harder than he expected. Alex looked at him, clearly enjoying this moment. "Did you just say Darcy Edwards, as in one of God's children?" With that, his friend burst into laughter, while he just glared at her. Jay had no clue why the hell he had said that and why the hell he had been dreaming of Darcy Edwards of all people. He hadn't seen her since that disastrous Bible trip he had crashed and the fight he had gotten into with Spinner. Well, he had seen her around school but they usually avoided each other. "And did you-?" Alex pointed to his legs, which in response he covered himself up with a quilt. He wasn't about to say anything to her when she found this so amusing. So what if he got hard because of a stupid dream he had? He had weird dreams all the time, and this didn't mean that he was attracted to Darcy at all. It was probably just because of what she was doing to his neck, and what she was wearing. He looked back over at Alex, who couldn't stop laughing. "I have to go; I'm going to be late."

Yes, Jay had enrolled back in Degrassi. As much as it killed him to admit it, he was bored of being alone all the time. And, he wanted to prove everyone wrong about him, that he could graduate with good grades and wouldn't be considered worthless. He got into his car and spent the ride trying to calm himself down and turn himself off. Finally, when he arrived he was down again, thank god, and convinced that his dream meant nothing at all. He had had dreams like that about Alex, even Emma once, but no way could he have had a dream about Darcy and actually feel attracted to her. Anyways, he hadn't talked to her since last year. Last he heard, she and Spinner were over, and that relieved him in the slightest bit, probably because maybe Spinner could go back to normal now, and they could keep partying without Miss Virgin Mary nagging him. Well, that was if Spinner ever talked to him again. Since their fight, they hadn't spoken, and Jay almost felt bad. Almost.

Just when he thought he could get through this way, Jay felt someone bump into his shoulder and heard the clatter of books on the ground. "Watch where you're going," he snapped and looked over at the petite girl he had bumped into. Darcy Edwards shot him the death glare and picked her books up without as much as a frown. "Jason Hogart, here I was thinking you were behind bars, where you belong, " she said stiffly. Jay snorted; she was out of practice from their usual banter. "What? Are you still pissed because I disturbed your sacred prayer time, or beat up your pussy of a boyfriend?" The girl's eyes filled with tears at that, and he regretted letting those words slip from his mouth. In a clipped off tone, she responded, "He isn't my 'pussy of a boyfriend 'anymore. We broke up." Again, Jay felt bad for her. "Not that it's any of your business." There was the Darcy he knew and was annoyed by, the fierce and confident lion of a girl. "I think I'll be the judge of that," he replied smoothly before walking away. "I guess I'll be seeing you in…English?"

Shit, he was right about that. And the only thing worse about being in English with Darcy was being seated right beside her. Now he felt like kicking himself for thinking he could've had any sort of feelings, emotional or physical for the girl who spent most of the class ignoring him. As he was picking up is books, he felt a small hand knock them back down and a voice say, "That better?" He glanced up and smirked. "Darcy, oh Darcy. Can't stay away for long, can you?" She laughed bitterly. "If only that was the case Jay, I think I've been seeing too much of you." She rolled her eyes to prove her point, and Jay fought the urge to kiss her and knock her down a peg or two. She clearly thought she was better than him, and Jay wanted to prove her wrong. Just because she lived more comfortably than he did, she was less dangerous and more popular than he was, and had probably never been touched by a guy before apart from the chaste kisses Spinner gave her; it didn't mean she was better than him. She seemed to catch the annoyed look in his eyes, and just to bug him, she came right up close to his face and murmured in his ear. "I think you're losing your game Hogart." He almost snorted, who did she think she was? But she was in close proximity to his face, and with a careful amount of maneuvering he could get her lips on his. Before he could even react, her soft pink lips planted one on his cheek.

"Glad to have you back, we missed you." And with that, she and her sweet scent floated out of the classroom, leaving Jay stunned and not at all angry. He was greeted with the mental image of her kissing Rick on the cheek like that when she was the new girl here. How much had changed since then. He remembered the anger, the resentment, a feeling close to jealousy he felt as he saw her lean in and kiss the girl abuser on the cheek. So he beat Rick up that day, but it wasn't because he hated him (even though he did). It was because he was angry that Darcy had kissed Rick on the cheek without a second thought, and maybe, no, he wasn't jealous that she chose to kiss Rick. It was anger, which was all. And today, that was probably just a spur of the moment kiss on the cheek sort of the thing, and the dream was probably just a thought because he hadn't been close to a girl in so long. Right?


	2. Chapter 2: The Gluttony

I have to dedicate this to Sarah again, she gave me the diary idea. Please rate and review! I need some inspiration

* * *

She was sure it wasn't impossible to get him out of her head. All she needed was a good distraction, or the next best thing. A Friendship Club meeting. That should expel all thoughts of Jay Hogart from her mind. The only reason she was thinking about him was because she was annoyed at him for bumping into her and not apologizing or anything. She wasn't sure if she was on good or bad terms with him. And that kiss on the cheek stint; well, she wasn't sure where that came from. Probably she figured to she wanted to give him a taste of something he could never have. Her heart only beat for one guy, one guy who didn't care about her anymore. One guy who she had avoided since the start of year, the boy who had broken her heart to pieces. She wanted to see Spinner again, but she knew it wouldn't be good for her. She would become dependant on him again, and he would lie to her again, and all their problems would start over.

A more responsible thing to do would to look for someone new, someone she felt comfortable around and all that. For a moment, she thought of maybe asking one of the guys in Friendship Club out, but she didn't want that. He would probably be bland, and boring, and a goody two shoes. She wanted, craved something different, someone who would make her heart race, her knees buckle, and her cheeks blush red for almost no reason. Spinner was like that to her, he made her feel different. Some people would say Darcy only dated guys like that because she felt sorry for them, or because she liked how much better than them she seemed. But in reality, Spin was better than her. He didn't judge people instantly; he didn't act like he was better than others.

Which brought back the matter of Jay Hogart. He made her blood boil, but not in a good way. How someone could be so horny, so arrogant and so annoying all the time was beyond her. It seemed like since he had lost Spinner he had no more friends except for Alex, and Paige occasionally. Darcy guessed he was trying to talk to her so he could get back on Spinner's good side. Too bad she and Spinner had broken up; maybe she would've talked to Spinner about Jay. It was too late now. Still, Jay made her excited for lunch, or for their next joined class. She liked their banter at times, when he wasn't insulting her. She liked being the one who stumped him into not speaking, like in the classroom back there. Too bad he was usually the one leaving her speechless; he seemed good at that sort of thing.

Normally, Darcy would've thought she was falling for him because she thought about him so hard. But the only reason she was thinking about him was because he irritated her. He was Jay Hogart after all, prone to getting girls pissed off at him. She wondered for a second why he had come back to Degrassi, he didn't need the diploma, he didn't have friends here. It must've been for some other reason, something she hadn't or would never think of. He was wily, full of tricks. She shouldn't be surprised he had found his way back into Degrassi. She only wished she knew why he had come back; it definitely wasn't because he missed this school. She wished she could read his mind even for a second, just to figure out why he did the things he did. Truth was, he wasn't all bad when he was just around her, he was almost nice. Almost. She was still sort of mad at him for almost tricking her into sleeping with Spinner. He must've been he was being real nice, trying to get his only friend laid. Instead, he crushed Darcy's spirits. If only he knew how much his lies had hurt her. She almost gave up her beliefs and everything, just because he told her some stupid story.

She walked down the hall, her chemistry books loosely in her small hands, walking to her locker to go to lunch. She had also found an old diary, which she tucked into one of her books. On her way, she couldn't help but hear yet another argument between Emma Nelson and her boyfriend, the elusive Peter Stone. Those two could never stop arguing. On her way past them, Emma took a step back and hit Darcy. "Sorry," Emma said to Darcy, who smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it." Peter flashed a sheepish smile, as if apologizing for the scene in the hall. She turned away from the two of them, eyebrows furrowed. Only last year had she and Spinner been like that, minus the arguing. She and he had been cuddled up on the benches, murmuring and kissing in the halls. And now she was alone, and he was probably off somewhere with Paige Michalchuk. At least she had Jay now to occupy herself.

She shook her head, unsure of where that had come from. She supposed talking to Jay was better than nothing. All of a sudden, she felt herself falling over after someone bumped into her. She regained her balance and groaned, so many people had bumped into her today she had lost count. "We have to stop meeting like this," a deep, smug voice said from behind her. She whirled around, and frowned. "Have you been following me or something Jay?" She asked, frustrated and tired. She began picking up her books as he picked up his. "No, actually, I'm heading to chemistry." _Damn. _"Chemistry?" She grimaced, horrified at having to spend another class with Jay. His smirk turned into a frown too. "You have chem right now, don't you?" She nodded, biting her lip. "You want an escort to class?" He taunted, clearly loving her miserable expression. "Why not?" She asked, picking up her books and standing up.

As they walked to chemistry, he couldn't stop smiling. "What on earth could _you_ be so happy about?" She asked glumly, glaring at him. "Oh, I just like you when you're like this. It's kind of funny actually; you bump into three times and you're mad at me." She gritted her teeth and narrowed her brown eyes. "No, you bumped into me two out of three times." There was no use in arguing when he was gloating like this. "Anyways, I think you're kind of cute when you're mad," he replied, and then his eyes widened a bit. She guessed he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I mean-"She caught him off, grinning devilishly. "Awe, thanks Jay. I think you've finally come to terms with your crush on me," she teased, watching him grimace in discomfort. "Don't flatter yourself Edwards, what I meant was that you're sexy when you're all fired up." That made her frown again and gnash her teeth together. "Keep it up like this Hogart, and you won't make it to chemistry alive."

He just laughed at her yet again as she quickened her pace, and Darcy rolled her eyes. Everything she said to him he took as though it were some big joke. If he wasn't on her nerves before, he definitely was now. Who did he think he was? "What are you going to do Darcy, hit me?" He taunted, oblivious to her anger. Her cheeks reddened slightly, angry at letting herself be affected by him. "I might, or I might hit you ever the head with a stray baseball bat. Bet we have tons of those lying around. Actually, I bet there's one in the gym right now. I should go get it." She made a motion to go into the gym, but he grabbed her arm. "Fine Darcy, I won't call you sexy again or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I think that's impossible for you to stop doing, seeing as you enjoy being around me so much." Before he could respond, they were in the classroom and she rushed off to Manny.

The class was long and boring, just discussing lab safety and such. It was finally over, and she sped out of the classroom before Jay could catch up to her. She was already on the verge of punching him; she didn't want any acts of violence on her file. Once at her locker, she started putting her books back in. She opened the chemistry book she had stuffed her journal into; she wanted to read what she had written in the pages. It was a diary from before coming to Degrassi, and she wanted to burn it. "Oh sugar," she muttered furiously, it wasn't there. She dug through her locker, looking for it. Her damn diary was gone. She had no idea where it could be. God, she was screwed.


End file.
